Control units, peripheral units and operating methods of the type named above are known from the motor vehicle field, for example, the data being exchanged between peripheral units configured as sensor modules and a control unit. A data exchange is able to take place, for instance, while using the peripheral sensor interface, PSI5 Standard, particularly according to PSI5 Version 1.3.
In the known systems, what is disadvantageous is the low flexibility of the data exchange, so that optimal communication between various components is not a given in all fields of application.